Daylight
by PitchPerfectFool
Summary: Beca and Chloe, former best friends turned enemies. Beca comes to Barden and finds Chloe there once again, reopening old wounds and... feelings. Bechloe; rated T for the moment, may turn M.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the lyrics posted at the beginning of the stories.**

* * *

_Talk about our future, like we had a clue._

_Never planned that one day, I'd be losing you._

The One That Got Away - Katy Perry

* * *

Beca grunted. Her eyes shifted cautiously to the alarm clock and she blinked. She cursed and sat up, rubbing at her eyes. Her mind flashed to yesterday and her blank face became a scowl. The redhead from the activities fair, Chloe Beale, had gotten on her nerves. Beca actually knew her from high school where Chloe was prom queen and, in short, a stuck-up bitch with a capital 'B.'

She stretched and climbed out of bed, leaning over to her nightstand. She pulled a brush out from the top drawer, gingerly running through any tangles in her hair. Her mind kept replaying the conversation, despite how much she had wanted to spit in the ginger's face for making the first two years of her high school experience a living hell (since Chloe was a senior when Beca was a sophomore). In fact, she was grateful to the blonde (Annie? Audrey? Aubrey?) for interrupting their escalating argument and sending Beca on her way.

As she pulled on her clothes, a blue faded 'Fountain High Academy' sweatshirt and grey sweatpants, she heard a faint knocking sound at her door. She quirked an eyebrow, not expecting anyone at – she glanced at the clock again – seven a.m. Her glance fell on the empty bed beside her own. Was it her new roommate, Kimmy-Jin, coming back to pick something up?

Her door flew open as soon as she turned the knob and she watched as her father, Warren Mitchell, sauntered in. "Well, Beca," he drawled. "Nice to see you."

"Can't say I feel the same," Beca shot back, rolling her eyes.

Her father winced, sighing. "Beca, I just came by to say hello. I haven't seen you in a while-"

"Not my fault," Beca interjected. "Guess you were just preoccupied with your new family."

A pause ensued and Beca relished in the awkwardness her father was not so secretly feeling. "I kept trying to talk to you."

Beca turned her head sharply. "No, you didn't. You kept trying to buy me."

Beca's father shrugged, guilt written over his face. "I'm sorry Becs, I-"

"Do _not_ call me that," she interrupted.

"I was trying to help you out! I'm sorry, I just thought your mom couldn't afford those things-"

"And she couldn't afford them because…? Oh, that's right, you."

"Beca-"

"Get out," she demanded.

Beca wanted nothing to do with her father. Actually, her father was closely connected with Chloe in that his new wife was Chloe's aunt. Beca's hate for Chloe had only increased by the time she found out her father would marry Chloe's aunt her junior year of high school. In addition, her mother had found out he had been cheating on her with Amelia Beale during their marriage as well.

Dr. Mitchell nodded somberly and left. Beca turned back around and, with eyes glistening with unshed tears, waited a few moments to ensure her father's distance before opening the door again and heading over to the coffee shop nearby.

* * *

Of course, her day had started out terrible with her father's visit. It just had to get worse when she saw the flash of red and her coffee promptly fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry- Beca?"

"Chloe," Beca replied stiffly.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Ugh, are you stalking me? Thought that was your high school thing."

Beca snorted. "Why would I ever stalk you? You're so annoying I-"

"Could kiss me drunk?" Chloe coughed, "Dyke."

Beca flushed. "So what if I'm gay?" she spluttered angrily, crossing her arms and raising her chin defiantly. "I sure as hell would have never made that decision sober."

"I wouldn't have wanted you to make that decision at all," Chloe sneered.

"Well, shouldn't you be glad someone wanted to just kiss you rather than fuck your brains out?"

Chloe scowled. "Are you suggesting I'm a slut?"

Beca shrugged, looking nonchalantly around. "Don't' put words in my mouth. But if you're looking for an answer-" she leaned in next to Chloe's ear- "Yes."

Chloe's nostrils flared. "Get the fuck away from me," she snarled, pushing Beca backward.

Beca stumbled but just smiled. "At least you're not trying to lie to yourself."

Chloe lashed forward but found herself caught by the waist. A mean held a grip on her and another on Beca. "Calm down, ladies," the manager said, tightening his grip on Chloe as she tried to wiggle free.

Chloe huffed. "It was her fault," she accused.

Beca rolled her eyes. "You sound like a six year old," she remarked.

Chloe matched Beca's expression, rolling her eyes. "No denial," she mocked. "At least you're not trying to lie to yourself."

Beca managed to get out of the other man's grip. "I'm leaving," she snapped before the man could get a hold on her again.

She left, leaving Chloe back in the café with her anger building.

* * *

Okay, so Beca was gay. She was open about it, even proud. She wasn't ashamed of her sexuality at all. However, if her high school years had been a living hell before she came out, it got worse when she did. What had hurt even more was she was found out first by kissing Chloe drunkenly, who, also drunk, hadn't exactly pushed her off.

She and Chloe had a backstory, a really long one. Chloe was the new girl back in sixth grade and Beca had made an effort to make sure she wasn't sitting alone. While Beca ever rarely did such a thing, she didn't want the new girl to feel like her when she first moved to the area.

* * *

_"My name is Beca," she said quietly, standing above a sitting Chloe._

_With a winning smile, the ginger replied, "Chloe Beale."_

_Beca slid into the seat next to her. "New, huh? Sucks," she said._

_Chloe nodded, her smile faltering. "Yeah, I don't know anyone here. What's your deal? You're coming to sit next to the 'new girl,' what's up?"_

_Beca shrugged. "I don't speak much to anyone. I'm kind of a loner," she admitted._

_Chloe smiled brightly again. "Well, we can be loners together!" she exclaimed._

_Beca wasn't sure if she got the concept of being a loner, but she nodded slowly. "Sure."_

* * *

Beca sighed. Chloe had been incredibly nice and caring. The moment Beca came to Fountain after Chloe had been there for two years, Chloe changed. They went from best friends to strangers in almost seconds. Beca knew everything had changed when she walked into school the first day and waved at Chloe, but had received nothing but the scrunching of the noses of the group gather around her and a frown from Chloe.

Beca had lost her best friend to a group of 'pops,' the popular people of her high school. And it hurt; it really did, when Chloe looked at her with a grimace and a nonchalant shrug.

The worst part was yet to come; Chloe started bullying her not even a week into the school year.

* * *

_"Hey, ging," Beca called as she walked over to Chloe._

_The people around her separated like she was the plague and Chloe looked expectantly at Beca. "Yes?" she asked in a mildly irritated tone._

_"Um, you wanna hang out after school tomorrow?"_

_"Sorry, lesbo, no can do."_

_Beca was taken aback. She had told Chloe her sexuality a month after summer break had started and she had shrugged it off, saying it didn't change anything._

_"Wh… What's wrong with you today?" Beca asked, cocking her head to the side._

_Chloe bit her lip, and, almost regretfully, stated: "I don't want to hang out with gays."_

_Beca's eyebrows knitted together. "I thought- we were- you were fine- I…"_

_Chloe huffed. "Why'd I want to hang out with the likes of you? You're a nerd with no brains, an emo without the cutting. Maybe's it'd be better if you took up that habit, though."_

_Beca took a step back. "Chlo, what's wrong with you?"_

_Chloe shrugged. "Nothing. I just realized I don't want to hang out with anyone like you anymore."_

_Beca shook her head, tears glistening in her eyes. "I want to talk… You're really dong this, huh? I thought you said you'd help me in high school, not tear me down."_

_With that statement, Chloe threw her head back and a cruel laugh rushed out. "That was before I met these people. They showed me who you are and I don't want to be associated with you."_

_Beca let the tears fall. "You really don't care? I let you in and… My parents are getting a divorce, Chlo. That was why I want to talk to you. I thought, for once, someone would be there for me. I guess I was wrong," she spat._

_Chloe froze, not meeting Beca's eyes. "I don't want to be associated with you," she reiterated uncertainly._

_Beca wiped angrily at her tears. "Fine, fine. Go ahead, go off to your popular friends. See if I give a damn."_

_"You're kind of crying?"_

_"You're kind of not supposed to care anymore, right?" Beca snapped._

_Chloe took a small step forward and her hand reached out to Beca's face. The mascara was running down her cheeks and she quickly brushed it away. Beca pushed her back and fled._

* * *

Chloe wasn't always the bitch she was now. She wasn't the Chloe she had once… fallen in love with.

* * *

_**Whew, guys. That was fun. I've been itching to finally write some Pitch Perfect Fanfiction, and this is hopefully working. **_

_**I will need lyric suggestions for this fic. I've got a few ideas, but it'll be nice to see what kind of storyline you want via the songs you give me (through review, I don't want a cluttered inbox on a new account). I'll try to listen to all of them. Also, I'm looking for someone I can bounce ideas at and they can bounce some back at me. So, yeah.**_

_**I'm on tumblr at **_**_aca-nerd-bitch. Though, I'm really new, so I still don't understand it much. _**

_**(PS: Got any title recommendations? I don't like this one, so message me with those.)**_

_**-PPF**_


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or Titanium. **

* * *

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets richochet._

_Shoot me down, but I get up. _

Titanium – David Guetta

* * *

Beca slumped down onto her bed, covering her face with her eyes. She had a rush of feelings jumping up and down and her stomach was doing backflips. Her chest hurt immensely and she was angry that these feelings were still there.

Her door opened and her Asian roommate peered in, pulling two friends inside with her. Beca rolled her eyes; she had been hoping for some privacy, but she obviously wouldn't get it in her own room now. She clambered out of her bed and grabbed her robe, towel, and soaps before heading for the showers.

* * *

She entered the public showers, towel in hand. She heard the water going, so she assumed someone else was in another stall. However, it didn't stop her from her usual singing.

_"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud, not saying much. I'm criticized, but all you're bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up. Bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim…"_

"Your singing hasn't changed much," Chloe remarked from behind her.

Beca's eyes widened comically as she turned quickly around, covering her body with everything that was in her hands. "Dude!"

"If anything, it's probably gotten better," Chloe continued.

Beca's face flushed a deep shade of red. "What the hell, Chloe? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing you'd like me to do," Chloe remarked, winking.

Beca closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Get out," she demanded, blinking them open again.

Chloe sighed. "I may not like you much, but you have to join the Barden Bellas. That's what I was advertising for yesterday, actually."

Beca inched slightly away. "We can have this conversation outside of the showers when I'm not-"

"I don't want to talk to you outside of the shower."

At this, Chloe turned a bit pink at her own wording. "I mean, I don't want to see you anywhere, so this is the only time I'll get to speak to you."

"Can I at least get dressed? Seriously, I am nude."

"No, because you're going to run away."

"Oh my god, can you at least give me my robe?"

Chloe shrugged. "Sure. If you sing with me."

"Fine f- What?" Beca asked in alarm.

Chloe threw her hands up exasperatedly. "Yes, sing with me. I need to know if you're actually worthy of the Bellas or not."

"Can't you do that at auditions?"

"Aubrey – the girl who stopped our argument yesterday – is the only one who has a say in the songs and I don't think the song she chose will do your voice justice."

Beca rolled her eyes. "What if I don't want to join the Bellas?"

Chloe glared at her. "You will. The Bellas are an honor. We don't need you, but we like to get as many good singers as we can."

"Ugh, fine."

Beca awkwardly shifted around. Clearing her throat, she started again. _"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose…"_

Chloe joined in. _"Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away. Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium."_

Beca's eyes flashed quickly to Chloe's body and then looked back up. Luckily, Chloe hadn't seemed to notice. Beca motioned quickly for Chloe to get her robe, to which she complied. She handed the blue robe over to her. "You really have gotten better since… I mean, you were great before, but-"

"Save it," Beca almost growled, wrapping herself in the robe.

She pushed past Chloe and Chloe's bare skin rubbed against her arm, sending tingles up and down her spine. As she raced away, she could hear Chloe yelling, "See you at auditions!"

* * *

So, her two spots for privacy weren't really private at all. She got back to her dorm and changed, even though she hadn't actually taken a shower. The crumbled Bellas flyer tumbled out of her bag as she grabbed her clothes and slipped them on. She bent over and picked it up. She had gotten it when Aubrey had stuffed it in her face before the argument started.

She smoothened it out, staring at the pictures and words on it. The auditions were set for next Monday at eleven in the morning, the first day of classes. Luckily (or unluckily), she could make them without missing a class. She set it gingerly on her nightstand and looked over at her phone. Her display read she had a new text message and she opened it to reveal she had gotten the radio station job she had applied for yesterday.

She threw herself back on her bed to nap away the hours until she had to get there. Even though her stomach was growling, as she hadn't eaten anything except for a croissant all day, she figured she could just grab a wrap from somewhere just before her shift started.

She walked in just as the clock struck the hour. She could hear the music playing and her expression turned to a smile. Beca could smile whenever any type of music was playing (except for the terrible pop songs). The man who greeted her, however, turned the smile upside down.

"No freshies in the booth," he said crisply, carrying a crate of CDs out.

She took a step back, muttering, "Sorry."

He shrugged and was about to say something as a raven-haired man stumbled in, speed walking to the pair. "I'm Jesse Swanson," he mumbled, holding his hand out for the blond to shake.

"I'm Luke Benson," he said back, but did not take his hand.

"You're Becky, right?" Luke spoke up again, directing his question to Beca.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Good, let's get you started since Jessica over here was late."

"Jesse, my name is Jesse," the black haired man muttered.

"Right, Jesse and Becky, you'll be stacking CDs. I have one rule here. It's not too much to follow, but no sex on the desk. It isn't good for the legs of it and our last one got stained."

Jesse's face flushed and Beca's held a matching shade. "We won't," Beca promised quickly.

Jesse nodded vigorously. Luke stared at each of them before shaking his head. "Okay, I've got to go. I've got the playlist up, so it'll play while I'm gone. Don't touch anything but the CDs."

Once Luke had left, Beca and Jesse started sorting and stacking. "This sucks, I wanted to play music," Beca remarked, flipping over one of the CDs to see what was on it.

"Well, I just really love stacking CDs. It's my primary goal in life," Jesse said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't be surprised."

Jesse just laughed. "You're a funny one. I like that."

Beca held a hand up. "Please, stop talking. Your weird is affecting my vocal cords."

Jesse frowned. "I swear, I just heard that-"

"Shut up and work."

Jesse ignored her. "So are you one of those mysterious girls with a bunch of layers? And I'll have to dig deeper, pull off those glasses and take out your piercings?"

"I'm gay," Beca blurted out.

Jesse lifted an eyebrow. "Oh."

"Yeah," Beca said awkwardly, continuing her stacking.

Suffice to say, she hadn't exactly made a friend, but she was okay with that.

* * *

A week later (Monday)

Her clock hit ten fifty. Beca chewed her bottom lip, unsure if she really wanted to go or not. On one hand, she could go and join the group. While that was more work, she might as well get the most out of her Barden experience. On the other hand, she could hole up and protest this college experience her father had forced upon her.

An image of Chloe smiling flashed through her mind. Beca shivered slightly as she remembered the feel of the skin of her arm brushing against Chloe's bare back.

Really, Beca would've preferred she hated Chloe with all of her being rather than be so confused. Her feelings were seriously clouding her judgment. Sighing, she finally picked up the flier and stalked out the door, heading to the drama stage for auditions.

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews, guys; eight already is a great number for me. I update quickly because of the awesome feedback and also because I really do love writing this story. I feel inspired right now, so have fun reading!_**

**_-PPF_**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or Since U Been Gone.**

* * *

_Here's the thing, we started out friends._

_It was cool but it was all pretend._

Since U Been Gone – Kelly Clarkson

* * *

Beca was halfway to auditions before she noticed she didn't know what to perform or even if they were requiring her to sing a specific song. Groaning, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, hoping she had kept Chloe's number after all these years and that Chloe still had the same number.

As she scrolled through her contacts, she was getting closer to the drama stage. Sighing, she stuffed her phone back into her pocket and walked quietly inside. She shook her head and watched others perform 'Since U Been Gone.'

As the nerdy student tried to finish things up, Chloe noticed Beca hanging out in the corner. "Wait, there's one more," she forced out.

Beca, who had turned to leave, turned back and walked out in front of that stage. "I didn't know we had to prepare that song," she mumbled embarrassedly.

"Sing something, then. Hurry up," Chloe urged. "We don't have all day."

Beca shot her a glare. "You were the one who wanted me to audition."

"I don't want you to, but you're a good singer and we obviously need good singers for a cappella, huh?"

Beca regretted even coming. "You know what, never mind. I'm not auditioning."

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "You're already here."

"You can't force me to audition."

"I can."

"But you won't because you don't want me here."

Chloe hesitated but nodded. "Fine, get out of here."

Aubrey, who had been watching the exchange, cut in. "Beca – that's your name, right? – please get started. Your attitude isn't inviting as of now, so start before you say something you regret."

Beca scoffed. "No, I'm fine. You guys don't need me. Good luck, Bellas."

She smiled smugly at Chloe before jumping off of the stage and leaving.

* * *

"Hey, hey, Beca!" she heard from behind her.

"Jesse," she acknowledged, annoyed.

"I auditioned, why didn't you? We could've been, like, rivals. Treble versus Bella?"

"As you can see, I'm not exactly wanted," Beca replied drily.

"Come on, _Becky_, you should've at least sang!" Jesse protested, getting closer to Beca.

"Don't call me that," she bristled.

"Luke calls you that, doesn't he?" Jesse asked curiously, cocking his head, puppy eyes twinkling.

Beca grunted in response, but she noticed how close Jesse was leaning. "I'm going to be your lesbro," he announced, only a few inches away from her face. "We're going to be fast lesiblings."

"You just called yourself gay," Beca replied, biting back her laughter.

"I'm open to all of my options," he announced loudly.

Beca's jaw fell open. "You're bi?"

Jesse nodded, shrugging. "Love is love."

She grinned widely, punching his shoulder playfully. "Just hope you don't fall in love with me, dude. I won't reciprocate your feelings. Ever."

"That's probably because you seem hung up on someone else," Jesse whispered, eyes flickering over to the redhead walking over to them.

"How did you –"

"You just told me," he said smugly, bumping past her as he walked away.

Chloe walked straight up to Beca and pushed her shoulders backward. "What the hell, Beca?"

"Here we go again," she muttered.

"You were here to audition. Not run off after making us look like fools!"

"I was here to audition because of you!" Beca protested.

"You shouldn't have come at all."

"You told me to!"

"And now I'm regretting it."

Beca scoffed. "Yeah, okay. It's not even enough payback for what you did to me."

"We drifted apart and you were weird! What was I supposed to do, hm? Stay friends with someone I couldn't relate to? You're annoying and anti-social. I'm a social butterfly," Chloe snapped.

Beca's eyes softened, shaking her head softly. "I would've been okay with not being seen with you at school, Chlo," she said, reverting to her old nickname for the ginger.

"I really, really loved you – as a friend," she added quickly, though she was sure it was a lie. "You left me to go through the worst things of my life alone. My parents divorced, but you knew that. My mom died a month afterward; she committed suicide and I found her."

Beca's eyes stung and Chloe bit back her own tears. "I saw you everyday, living it up without a single glance toward me. You never asked me how I was doing or said hello in the halls. I was alone because you spread secrets I told you to everyone in the school and no one wanted to come near me. After I kissed you – drunkenly, I might remind you – you told everyone I was gay. I'm proud of it now, but I was so insecure in high school."

"I told everyone you were gay and it was just proof. It's not like it really affected you that much," Chloe replied shortly, her sympathy apparent but she wanted to interject _something_ to make herself feel better.

"You don't understand, Chloe; it did. _Everyone _became more malicious because they knew, for certain, I was a lesbian. Think about all those names - faggot, flamer, dyke - I got called. In fact, you probably know all of them since you called me them."

Chloe ran a hand through her red waves. "Okay, Beca, I'm - " Chloe took a deep breath, forcing out her next words, "I'm sorry."

Surprised, Beca looked up and straight into Chloe's eyes. "S - sorry? You're apologizing?"

Chloe nodded, rolling her eyes. "I am. And, while it kills me to do so, I'm sorry."

Beca wiped at her tears and put on a smirk. "Say it again," she commanded.

"I'm sorry for messing you up in high school."

While the last one wasn't as genuine as the previous, Beca smiled slightly. "Well, um, thanks for apologizing," she said awkwardly. "I don't really know what to say to that. I guess I really do appreciate you apologizing, but it doesn't change anything that happened in high school."

Chloe nodded. "Can you please try the Bellas, though? Just - I know you don't like me still, but it would mean a lot because we need more singers."

Beca shook her head. "I think it's best if I don't join. Personally, I was never really interested much anyway."

When Chloe said nothing, Beca finally studied her face. Her face had fell, almost as if she had actually wanted Beca in the Bellas. But Beca wasn't looking for emotions; she was looking for changes over the past few years. Her eyes had stayed much of the same, but her eyes held an underlying sadness. Chloe's face, in whole, was still bright and radiant - _beautiful, even_ - but it seemed to sag with stress.

After a long silence, Beca spoke. "Are you- are you okay?" she offered.

Chloe shook her head, a sharp laugh escaping her throat. She gave Beca a shrug, however. "It's just crazy. We used to be best friends and now - now we're finally holding a conversation but it's been so long. I kind of miss it," she admitted.

Beca almost spoke up - _we used to be best friends and would have continued had it not been for you_ - but just nodded. "I always miss it," she declared confidently.

Chloe gave her a weird look before getting up. "I should get going," she said, gesturing back to the building.

Beca opened her mouth but closed it. "Okay."

"Okay."

Chloe didn't move, however. Her suspiration was loud and seemed defeated. "I would like us to meet for coffee...?" Chloe said carefully.

"Hopefully it's not like the other day," Beca said, chuckling.

The statement produced a smile on Chloe's face, taking it as a yes. "Tomorrow, around ten?"

"I have class then. Nine fifteen or so is better."

"Sure. Bye, Becs!" Chloe said, moving away and hoping Beca wouldn't correct her for using her old nickname.

"Bye, Chlo," was all Beca said.

It struck Beca, then, as Chloe walked away, they must have sounded a lot like exes speaking from a third person point of view. The thought made Beca's stomach tighten but she allowed her eyes to trail over Chloe - _totally still contemplating how she had changed _- from afar.

* * *

_**I'd like to thank kyjori and their review for motivating me to rewrite the ending of this chapter. While it took way too long to put back up, I kept rewriting and rewriting before going farther back in the chapter and starting from there.**_

_**So this is really familiar for those of you who had read the older one, but the ending is different. Hopefully, you didn't skip over it and assume it was a repeat. I do hope this was better than the old one, however, since in this one they still managed to apologize and decide to meet up but don't have a defined friendship at all yet.**_

_**-PPF**_


	4. Chapter Four

**ATTENTION: Mentions of drugs, alcohol, and self-harm within this chapter. However, it is a brief mention with no description. It just explains Chloe's situation with no graphics whatsoever.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

_There is a fine line between love and trust,_

_And believing things we must believe in,_

_So don't forget about all the little things._

The Reason – Said The Whale

* * *

The next morning, Chloe awoke from her bed to see Aubrey leaning over her. Startled, she scooted up her bed to the headboard to become face to face with the junior. "Holy shit, Aubrey!" she exclaimed, surprised.

With a small smirk, Aubrey leaned back. "That woke you up quickly," she remarked teasingly.

"Well, yeah, give me a heart attack," Chloe grumbled.

Aubrey chuckled but sobered up. "About yesterday at auditions…that brunette, Beca? What's up with you and her?"

Chloe sighed. "W – we used to be best friends," she confessed, holding her face in her hands.

Aubrey cocked her head, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What happened?" she inquired.

Chloe shook her head firmly. "I got – I got too 'involved,'" she stated, putting air quotes around the last word.

Aubrey's mouth formed into an 'o' shape. "You had feelings for her," she confirmed.

Chloe ran her fingers through her tousled hair. "Yeah, sort of. It wasn't a good enough reason for me to leave her, though, so I kind of made myself get into other reasons. I pushed her away soon after she admitted she was gay to me because – because that meant there was hope for me and her but I couldn't handle a relationship."

"And you couldn't handle a relationship because…?" Aubrey prodded.

Chloe stared at a stain on the wall from a party a year ago, held in this very apartment. "My dad told me I couldn't be gay."

Aubrey captured Chloe's hand in hers in a comforting gesture. Chloe took a deep breath and continued. "I – I told him I had feelings for a girl. He told me I couldn't, that that wasn't acceptable. I didn't – couldn't – destroy our newfound relationship. He meant so much and his disapproval hurt."

"I got into other stuff; crack, alcohol, even self-harm. I turned to my 'friends,' who were really just there because I was popular. They pushed me to try meth once but I drew the line because I knew what I was doing was wrong."

"When my dad died senior year, I think I just – I just snapped. I figured out he wouldn't want me doing this either, so when I quit drugs my friends bailed and I was going to come crawling back to Beca, but I overheard her speaking to one of our former friends about how much of a bitch I was and I couldn't come back after hearing the distaste in her voice."

Aubrey enveloped Chloe in a hug. Her being gay didn't faze her in the least; Chloe had told her long ago when Chloe admitted to a crush on her, which Aubrey had quickly shot down. Aubrey was straight as a rod so she let her down gently.

Chloe let the tears she had been holding for years soak through her friend's shirt. Her head found the crook between Aubrey's shoulder and neck and she sat there, sobbing. Aubrey rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying to calm her down.

Finally, Chloe pulled away and wiped at her eyes. "I'm so scared having Beca back will trigger me and make me remember," she whispered.

Aubrey stared directly into her friend's baby blues. "Beca cannot – and will not – trigger you. She was part of your life before all of that shit and will not be the cause of it."

"I'm so fucking mean to her, Bree! I don't want to get close to her again, not again. If I have to push her away again… I think there's a chance I could relapse. That's why I can't _do _this."

"Chloe," Aubrey said admonishingly, "You will and can. Maybe Beca won't be your girlfriend, as you once hoped, but try to get your friend back. She might not trust you for a while, but prove you're there, unlike when you were in high school. Prove to her you can handle a friendship again."

Chloe shook her head. "Bree, she's already got trust issues. Her parents divorced and left her pretty messed up throughout high school. I wasn't even there to help her. I only pushed her down."

"She's got trust issues, but she's trusted you before, hasn't she? That means there's a chance she wants to trust you again. Take advantage, Chlo; you won't be here forever and she won't either. This is your opportunity to make what you did years ago better rather than amplify them because she's here."

Chloe sniffed, but nodded. Aubrey was right; she couldn't run away from this. She would make her relationship with Beca better because she knew the brunette at her most vulnerable. She would, somehow, win her back over and try to erase what she had done from the DJ's mind.

"I've got to go," Aubrey said with a soft smile. "Good luck."

Chloe gave her a tearful grin. "I'm meeting her for coffee, so I hope it doesn't turn out how it did last time."

Aubrey winced. "Dealing with an angry you is terrible. She deserves a punch from me for making me do that."

Chloe chuckled but followed up with a miserable statement, "I deserved it."

Aubrey shrugged. "Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. But I surely didn't."

Chloe laughed genuinely and gave Aubrey a light smack on the shoulder. "You can give her that punch later once I've tried to repair things," she replied.

There was a silence in which Aubrey stood up and pulled on her jacket. Just before she was about to leave, she poked her head back in and her face held a serious expression. "I'm still going to be your best friend, right? Even after you clear up all this horse shit with Beca?"

Chloe smiled amusedly at the blonde. "Of course, Bree. You'll always be my _favorite_," she teased.

Aubrey let out a fake sigh of relief. "Thank god, didn't want the alternative girl taking my spot."

Aubrey closed the door behind her and Chloe was glad Aubrey had given her the confidence she needed to get through coffee with Beca.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or Drive By.**_

* * *

_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell,_

_Because I really fell for you._

Drive By – Train

* * *

Chloe had arrived somewhat early, ordered her drink and Beca's, and sat down. Her fingers tapped on the side of the table to the song playing softly through the café's speakers. Her cheek was propped against her hand and she stared unseeingly at the door, her mind idly wondering of Beca and the town she had left behind.

She didn't see Beca slide in the booth across from her. "Hey, um, you there?" Beca interrupted awkwardly.

Chloe looked at her and shook her head, opening her eyes wide and raising her eyebrows momentarily. "Oh my god, sorry. I just zoned out," she apologized.

Beca's lips pulled into a tight smile. "No worries."

A long pause ensued and Chloe heard her number being called. "Oh, yeah, I got a coffee for you," she said, standing.

Beca shrugged and watched at Chloe grabbed the two cups from the barista. Chloe made her way back over and sat, sliding Beca's drink over and lifting her own from the table. "I got a white chocolate mocha," she said.

"You always loved white chocolate. Remember when I used to give you all my white chocolate for your equivalent in milk chocolate?"

Chloe wrinkled her nose. "And we gave our parents our dark as a way to butter them up," she recalled.

Beca chuckled but her laughter quickly stopped as she cut herself off and stared at Chloe for a moment. "What are we doing?" she asked, motioning between them. "Friends? Enemies?"

"Frenemies," Chloe joked, but turned serious as she caught Beca's expression. "Whatever you want," she shrugged, taking a light sip of her mocha.

Beca frowned. "You know I can't really fully forgive you for what you did – "

"I understand, Beca. What I did was a really dick move – multiple dick moves, actually – and I'm sorry. I can say that over and over again. I'm not saying we have to be friends, but I just want to know that you can at least tolerate my presence. I regret everything, Beca. I do wish I had stayed your friend and maybe you won't believe that, but I'm saying it in all honesty."

Beca leaned back, taking in Chloe's presence. Sure, she was pissed at the redhead. She messed up her life in high school and made her feel insecure about herself. Her mean words had torn her down for two years. However, they had been friends for seven years before. Chloe had thrown their former friendship away, though.

"No," Beca said finally.

Chloe winced but nodded solemnly. "I understand," she muttered, glancing at her cup and taking a large gulp.

"I mean – I – well, I don't just let people right in," Beca tried.

"I understand," Chloe repeated.

Anger flashed briefly in Beca's eyes before she caught Chloe's distraught expression. "You don't. What I mean is – I – you hurt me a lot. And I am tolerating your presence right here. But I think it's probably best if you can show me that you've actually changed. I want to actually see it."

Chloe brightened. "Beca, I promise, I'm not the same person. I'll try to show you as much as I can."

Although Beca didn't understand what that statement meant exactly, she faintly registered Chloe's hand enveloping hers. Once she realized that had happened, her cheeks blushed red and her hand burned at the contact. She flinched slightly, but Chloe took it in stride, pulling her hand away and showing no reaction at Beca's obvious discomfort. "Okay," Beca replied warily.

"Okay," Chloe confirmed, grinning.

Chloe's grin was contagious and Beca found herself fighting down a smile of her own. Beca looked self-consciously away as she realized Chloe was still smiling at her.

"Well, I should get going," Chloe broke the silence, pulling out her phone and handing it to Beca. "Number please," she commanded.

Beca looked at her questioningly but typed in her number regardless. Chloe grabbed her phone and added her as a contact, quickly typing a text to the number.

Beca's phone rumbled in her pocket, playing a few strands of 'Titanium,' to which Chloe squirmed noticeably. "Yeah, I should really get going," she said again, gulping down the rest of her coffee and nearly sprinting out of the café.

"Bye," Beca mumbled.

Chloe called a casual goodbye off her shoulder as she ran off. Beca took a deep breath and leaned forward, burying her head in her hands. Only then did she notice she hadn't touched her coffee. She took a long sip and her mouth dropped open.

Even though it was now colder, her mouth was taking in the delicious taste of the drink she so often drank. The buttery sweetness of the caramel and fluffy whip cream dancing across her lips filled her mouth with a burst of her favorite coffee and most likely her favorite flavor of any drink.

_Chloe had remembered her order._

* * *

**What's up? Sorry for the inconsistent updating; I was trying to finish this about three days earlier but I had some work to finish and yup. Here it is now. I'm still really sorry but maybe you're satisfied with this…? **

**Anyway, I'll try getting the next update up sooner so you don't have to wait as long as you did for this one.**

**-PPF**


End file.
